Family, Friends, and Lovers
by Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Summary: Spike and his mom move in with buffy but they can't stand each other ... or can they? FULLER SUMMERY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY, FRIENDS, and LOVERS

A/N: Hi guys this is just a summary of a story that I am thinking of posting. If you like it and want me to continue PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Joyce and Hank summers have two daughters: Buffy and Dawn. Joyce's best friend Anne and her son William (who prefers to be called Spike) move in with them until they can find their own place. Spike and Buffy can't stand each other but have mutual friends: Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Anya Jenkins, Riley Finn, Oz, and Angel Giles. (who Buffy has had a crush on)

Joyce is suspecting her husband of Adultery. Anne is seeing some one.

Buffy has noticed her father buy a necklace for someone (who isn't her mom) and makeup and other teenage girl stuff. She thinks this woman has a daughter.

Who are these people and what do they have to do with Buffy, Spike, Anne, and Angel?


	2. Surprises and Realizations

A/N: Hey, everyone I am soooooo excited! Thank you to my reviewers I love you all!

A/N2: I am going camping tomorrow and will continue writing when I get back. blow kisses

A/N3: I will also try to get chapter 6 for my other story _SPIKE _**done.**

* * *

Chapter one: Surprises and Realizations. 

It was a sunny day - as it always is during summer in Sunnydale, California - at 1630 Revello Drive. as six-teen year old Buffy Summers, a short, bubbly, outgoing girl with shoulder length blonde hair and pretty green eyes - it was summer so her eyes were green - was lounging in her pool side chair tanning along with her best friends Willow Rosenberg, a shy girl with long fiery red hair and green eyes, and Anya Jenkins, an overly blunt blonde haired, brown eyed girl with a love of … Lets not go there.

The girls were tanning, while the pool were the boys, Riley, a tall sandy haired boy and blue eyes, Daniel - Oz - Osborne, a short boy with spiky red hair - today - and brown eyes - also Willow's boyfriend -, Angel Giles, an eight-teen year old boy, who would fit the description 'Tall, dark, and handsome' with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, who Buffy had been crushing on since she met him as a silly freshman…which was only last year, and Alexander - Xander - Harris, a black haired, brown eyed boy - and also Anya's boyfriend -. Theboys were whispering and acting very strange today the girls noticed. Except for Xander who was thinking about his uncle's sky blue car and currently wearing a dreamy smile…which unfortunately, Anya happened to sit up causing everyone who isn't Xander to follow her gaze landing on a daydreaming…

"Xander Harris!" Anya scolded, "The only time you can make that face is when I am pleasuring your penis!"

Xander, who was leaning with his back against the side of the pool, jumped away in surprise, which caused him to go under and choking when he came back up, while the others just laughed and Anya frowned at him with her arms folded across her chest.

Just then, the sliding glass door opened and out walked ten-year-old, Dawn summers with long brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a light purple one piece and tan shorts. At ten years old, she was the baby of the group and she loved it! She loved being doted on and adored. She had all of Buffy's friends wrapped around her pinky.

"Hi guys." she said

'Hey Dawns' and 'Hi Dawnie's' were heard. Dawn winked at theboys and they shifted as if reaching for something under the water

She walked over to Buffy who wasmotioning her over. When she got there, Buffy gave her a hug, picked her up and sat her down on her lap.

"Hey Buffy" Dawn chirped.

"Hey you little munchkin. What's up?" Buffy Asked noticing the big smile on her baby sister's face.

"Guess what mom just told me." She bounced up and down excitedly on Buffy's lap

"Um…" Buffy gazed into the sky pretending to think. "We're moving to outer space?" Buffy looked back down at her sister to see her reaction.

"No" Dawn said rolling her eyes causing Buffy to grin.

"Well then what?" Buffy asked playfully. As Dawn got off of Buffy smiling even bigger. Buffy, who was wearing a cute red bikini, glanced at Willow, who was wearing a green kind of Harry Potter bikini with little wands and black cauldrons with mist coming out of them and little brooms and witches' hats and little black cats. And Anya who was wearing a money print bikini. Buffy, Willow, and Anya glanced at each other then looked back at Dawn.

"Do you give up?" Dawn asked as she backed up toward the pool.

"Yes I give up." Buffy responded.

Dawn grinned, bent down on her hands and knees and put her hand in the pool and looked back at her sister and said "Anne is here" Buffy smiled she liked Anne, but she couldn't stand her son Sp… "And so is Spike." Dawn continued as she waited for the signal. Buffy's smile was gone "Oh, great!" she said sarcastically.

Just then, Spike roared as he jumped over the woodenfence where he was hiding,brandishing a super soaker squirt gun and aiming it at Buffy.

Dawn and theboys took that as their cue and jumped out of the pool holding their own guns and aiming them at the three girls who screamed and started running around.

"Ahh, Spike you evil soulless thing! I am going to kill you alot!" Buffy screamed running as Spike sprayed her. He just smirked, sprayed her more, and said, "Love you too pet."

Oz felt sorry for his girlfriend and handed his gun to her. She thanked him, turned andsprayed Xander, giving Anya enough time to grab his gun and sprayed Riley grabbing his as well. Now Anya had two and sprayed Angel while Willow grabbed his.

Dawn noticed Buffy wasn't doing well in trying to fight Spike off, on account of she was drenched and he was completely dry. So she decided to even the score and took aim.

"Hey!" Spike said as he was blasted and felt his gunbeing snatched out of his hands.

As Spike got sprayed, Buffy looked over to the culprit. Flashing Dawn a smile she reached Spikes gun and started spraying.

"Hey, nibblet! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well I am a girl and it wasn't fair to them that I was on the boys team," she said as the girls stopped spraying the guys and turned towards Spike.

The guys excluding Spike just laughed as the girlstook aim.

"Oh Bollocks!"

* * *

Joyce and Anne were sitting at the island looking out the kitchen window and watching as Spike tried to run to avoid getting any more wet in his cot off shorts than he already was. 

"That is so cute." Anne said.

"I know." Joyce agreed. "So where are you looking to buy?"

"Oh, I want as close to here as possible."

Just then, Hank walked in with Giles.

"Oh," Joyce said getting up to make introductions. "Anne this is Rupert Giles. Rupert this is my friend Anne. She just moved here from England with her son William."

"You don't say." Giles said with a smile. Clearly happy to have another Brit like him around… make that two he corrected as a fully dressed soaking wet Spike came in the door with a fully dressed soaking _and _shivering Buffy following behind.

"_H-h-i-i-i G-g-g-il-les. An-ne."_ Buffy managed to get around her chattering teeth as Dawn and the others walked in almost dry.

"What happed to you two?" Joyce tried to keep from laughing at the sight of the two blondes who look as if they were thrown in a pool.

"We were thown in the pool!" Spike replied, "Well I was anyway" he looked at buffy and smirked. "And little-miss-clumsy here accidentally fell in." he continued.

"Th-th-that-t-t-s-s n-n-n-ot-t…"

"Are you trying to say something, pet?" Spike smirked again. She glared at him and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin… or at least tried to she was shaking so badly that when she missed she lost her balance.

Spike with his quick reflexes reached out and grabbed her scooping her up into his arms. And she clung to him still shaking.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and get her into bed. Bit fill your mum in." Dawn told her mom about how everyone gut dressed and buffy wanting payback and pushing Spike into the pool but right before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in with him ending in Buffy looking like a drowned rat and Spike looking sexy dripping with water… but she left the sexy Spike part out. As Spike headed up the stairs with a freezing cold, shivering, and tired Buffy.

* * *

Spike set buffy on her bed and left to run her a hot bubble bath. Normally he wouldn't bother, but in the past two years since helast saw her, she had grown _**'not just mentally'**_ he thought. Besides, she's so cute when she's all-vulnerable.

He walked back into her room and opened her closet to pick out some clothes for her to wear after her bath. He scanned through her clothes stopping a few times: once at a leather mini skirt but put it back trying not to imagine how she would look grinding up against him at the Bronze. The second a seductive backless red top with the neckline showing enough cleavage to leave little to the imagination. With this top and that Skirt all, the guys in town would want to do more than just look at her. A sudden wave of possessiveness and he opted for the third and forth items a white long-sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of overalls.

There was NO WAY he was going to let her wear that in a club full of randy teenage boys leading him to thump all of them for fantasizing about HIS Buffy…wait _his _Buffy?

"Bloody Hell!" _**'you are in for it this summer mate'**_

A/N: I can't wait to find out what happens next! (I swear these things write themselves)

I won't be able to update for a couple of day but I will take a notebook and pen!

Don't be a poo post a REVIEW. Make the author go 'OOOOHHHH'

kisses and cookies to all


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: finally another chapter

Summers' residence

Back down stairs, Anne and Joyce were talking about… well I guess whatever it is that moms talk about.

"So Anne, have you found anyone yet?"

"No, I just haven't had time with the moving and trying to get Will to be okay with all of this."

"Yes it has to be hard for him to leave his home and all of his friends and move to a different country."

Just then, Spike walked in wearing a black t-shirt, a red button down, and black jeans. He walked over to the refrigerator and stuck his head in side.

"Oh Will, honey, we were just talking about you." Anne said as Spike turned around.

Spike just raised his eyebrows and nodded his head once in response since his was full with whatever he found to eat. He then went into the living room where the rest of the Scoobies were sitting watching something on TV. He looked around the room. Willow was sitting on the floor between Oz's legs, Anya was sitting in Xander's lap on the chair whispering to each other about god only knows what…no Spike had a pretty good feeling that everyone in the room, save for little Dawn, knew what they were talking about. Speaking of Dawn who was sitting between Angel and Riley on the couch. Spike walked over to her, picked her up with a protest, and sat down in her spot putting her on his lap. "What's up nibblet?" he asked as she snuggled into his chest and closing her eyes

"mmm… nothing" she said tiredly, with her eyes still closed. "I learned how to times things do cursive while you were away. Oh and a little bit of dividing." she opened her eyes.

"Really?" Spike said interested. "What else did you do this year?" he wrapped his arms around her as she sat up and looked at him.

"We had to write about the person we admire most." she said getting up to go get it.

Running into the kitchen to grab it, Joyce stopped talking to Anne and motioned her out to the living room.

"She had to do a paper last week about who she admired most and she wouldn't let anyone read it." Joyce said as Buffy came down stairs NOT dressed in the clothes that Spike picked out. Instead she was wearing a cute yellow sun dress with little flowers on it.

"Who won't let anyone read what?" she asked curiously.

"Buffy you look beautiful in that. Doesn't she Will?" Anne said.

Spike looked up and nodded once "stunning." he said.

Buffy just blushed and said "thanks"

"Dawn is going to read the paper that she wrote." Joyce answered sitting down in the vacant chair

When Dawn came back, Anya and Xander stopped whispering and they, Willow, Oz, Buffy, Anne, Joyce, Angel, and Riley gave her their full attention as she hopped back onto Spike's lap and stated to read it to him.

"The Person I Admire The Most. By Dawn Summers"

"I admire my Big Brother Spike the most because he is fun and has cool hair."

There were a couple laughs and Spike smirked.

"He says funny words like Buffy is a silly bint and when I asked mommy what a bint was, she said that Spike was British and that's how he talks.

He is so smart that he can talk in English, but I can only speak American."

Every one smiled at this while Spike grinned.

I want him to teach me what bint is and all the otherwords are so I can have a big vocabulary like him.

He is sweet and nice and he says that I am way cuter than Buffy

He wears a lot of black and sometimes he wears nail polish too

He listens to weird music and when I grow up I want to be just like him because he is the bestest Big Brother in the world"

There were 'Awws'. and Spike smirked.

"You hear that? She said I'm her favorite" Spike gloated

DING DONG

"Oh that's Janice I'm sleeping at her house to night. Bye Spike." she hugged him and raced out the door

* * *

That evening when everyone was gone except Rupert and Angel Giles, everyone sat down at the dinner table.

Ring Ring

"oh that's work I gotta go. Bye" Hank said and he went out the door.

Buffy looked over to Anne, who was in deep conversation whith Giles.

"Oh Buffy, honey, um Anne is going to stay in the guest room so you'll have to share your room with Spike."

The two blondes looked at shocked at what she just said.

"WHAT?" they said together.

"MOM?" Buffy protested. "can't he sleep on the couch?"

"No, Buffy. Who knows how long until Anne and Spike find a house."

Buffy and Spike groaned

* * *

Later that night in Buffy's room

"Okay" Buffy said "two of us, one bed…and an air mattress."

"Just like old times yeah?…only with out the air thing." Spike said.

Buffy could sense his discomfort.

"Spike, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. What's it look like?"

"I'm still in here." she gave him a 'duh' look.

"Well if you don't like it you can leave."

She rolled her eyes and left to go change.

Spike slipped into bed and out like a light when Buffy got back wearing just a camisole and thin cotton panties. She assumed it was from jet lag plus he looked so boyishly innocent that she decided she would take the air mattress tonight. She turned off her lamp and laid down. When she saw the form of a big spider she screamed and shot off the mattress and into the bed scrambling as close to Spike as possible.

"What? What is it ? What happened?" he was jolted from his sleep when she screamed.

Buffy, who had pulled the blanket up to her nose with her fingers poking out from the top, managed to squeak out "spider"

Spike snickered which turned to full blown laughter.

"Honestly luv, You can do anything that some guys would be afraid to do but the minute you chits see a little spider, you scream and run as if your life depended on it. Why is that anyway?" he quirked a brow.

"sixth sense telling us 'chits' that they're evil?" at this his eyebrow went even higher. "I don't know, they're just way wiggy." she pouted and turned so that her back was to his chest.

* * *

Spike felt a twitch under the covers when she pouted. His eyes went wide and he hoped that she didn't notice his erection or…for that matter that he never wore clothes to bed. His eyes went even wider when she snuggled against him and he accidentally let slip a little groan.

Buffy snuggled aganst Spike and thought that she a stick but when she heard him groan she knew it definitely wasn't a stick. 'I might have a little fun with this' she thought and went into acting mode. She sighed and moved against his erection.

"Spike? Is there a flashlight in the bed or something?" she giggled inwardly and wiggled some more. "I mean it feel something hard." she let a giggle slip without realizing it.

'Oh, so baby likes to play' he thought and shifted so that his erection was in between her thighs causing her to gasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about, pet" he grinned when he felt a damp spot her panties and she bucked against him.

"Spike"

"mmm Buffy"

"Spike!…"

* * *

"Spike" Buffy stood over the side of the bed. It was almost 1:00 p.m.

"mmm Buffy"

"Spike!…" Buffy was trying to wake him when she noticed something sticking up between his legs. She frowned, grabbed an extra pillow and hit him with it.

"Wake up you perv!"

Spike jolted out of his dream to see Buffy not laying beside him, but standing above him with a frown on her face

A/N: Reviews make me happy. And happy likes to write (hint hint wink wink)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! But only like the first page! AND SPOILER FOR OoTP!

A/N: teehee32, to answer your question, this is A-H all the way Thanks for the idea stine, I think I'll use it )

A/N2: ok this might be confusing but in the last chapter right after Buffy (pouted) Spike went into dream land. Yes the spuffyness was a dream. But not for long!

A/N3: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER DINNER IN THE LAST ONE, BUT BEFORE BUFFY WAKES SPIKE UP!

A/N4:  
Just 1 quick question.

WHAT SHOULD SPIKE'S LAST NAME BE?

a) Devlin

b) Alister

c) Bennet

d) Aurilious

IF YOU HAVE OTHERS OR REALLY UNIQUE SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE POST THEM OR EMAIL ME. WICH EVER ONE GETS THE HIGHEST VOTE OR IS THE MOST UNIQUE WILL WIN

_

* * *

Giles residence_

When Giles and Angel came that night, Angel went strait up to his room. 

Giles was lost in his thoughts about the lovely lady that was Anne, he didn't even hear the phone ring.

"Dad." Angel called, "that was mom on the phone. Oh and Cordy wants to talk to you."

"Oh, right, yes" Giles snapped out of his trance. "thank you, son." he called back and picked up the phone. "h-hello?"

"Hi daddy." she chirped.

"Oh hello Cordelia. How are you? And your mother?"

"We're both good." Giles heard the door bell in the background. "Oh that's Devon. I gotta go. Bye!"

"Yes, yes goodbye dear." Giles hung up the phone with a click.

"Dad, I'm going to go see Darla." Angel yelled running down the stairs and out the door.

_

* * *

Summers' residence_

Joyce sat in bed reading a very interesting book: How to save your marriage! and looking the credit card bills or whatever you call them. And a VERY interesting receipt from _JEWELS 'R' US_ stating that she bought a necklace costing $499.99! She had only been there once and that was five years ago. She had also noticed that Hank was being called into 'work' a lot lately.

* * *

Anne was thinking a bout Rupert Giles and how they both had a love of musty old books and other things that old people like.

Rupert is sweet and kind and William could really use a father figure.

_

* * *

Next day: Summers' residence_

It was a beautiful day in Sunnydale, California at 1630 Revello Drive. And the birds were chirping and singing

Inside the Summers' home, Joyce and Anne were down stairs making lunch and Dawn was sitting at the island coloring when they heard Buffy yell

"SPIKE!…wake up you perv! Then there was a loud thump and a, "Bloody Hell, Slayer!"

Dawn giggled while the two women rolled their eyes and smiled at each other, remembering how that nickname came to be

FLASHBACK

Little five year old Buffy and six year old William were playing in the back yard on a late October morning. The sun was shining and you could smell the crisp autumn air. It was only one_ week till Halloween. Buffy and William had just gotten their costumes. William had short dark blonde hair and was wearing his costume which consisted of a cape and fangs…the rest of his costume was at home. Buffy had cute little blonde pigtails and was wearing a pink sun dress and chasing William around with a stick yelling at the top of her little lungs, _

"I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer an' I'm a slay you Willy'um the Bloody!"

"You'll never catch me Slayer!"

one 

End flashback

There was stomping down the stairs as Buffy came down, followed by Spike and into the kitchen.

"Spike!" Dawn squealed as she got down from her chair and rushed into him. He caught her and spun her around as she giggled.

"Hey nibblet, What's up?" Spike asked.

"Dad went out to get me Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Will you read it to me later?"

"Sure." Spike wasn't a big fan of Harry Potter, but he read them anyway because he knew his bit loved them and quizzed him and stuff. So he had to read them or he would flunk the test. The only time he enjoyed reading them was when he read them to her. He decided to surprise her this time an initiate it.

"So bit, it was too bad that Sirius Black guy didn't make it huh?"

Dawn eyes lit up, happy that he read the book this time.

"Yeah. What do you think is going to happen in the next one?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I guess we'll find out." he replied.

Buffy, who had already sat down and started eating her lunch spoke up

"Well you'll have to do that later because we're going to a going to a movie."

"Can I come?" Dawn asked Spike.

"Sure you can Bite size."

"Spike this movie is PG-13. She's only ten!" Buffy said he gave her a look and she relented. "Fine you can come but no nightmares." she warned. Dawn squealed excitedly and they headed out to meet the gang.

* * *

When the movie got out, the gang walked out side with Spike giving a sleeping Dawn a piggyback ride. She and Janice had stayed up all night.

"So Buffy, we'll see you and Spike at the Bronze tonight right?" Willow asked.

"Yeah we'll be there." Buffy replied.

Spike was all ready and waiting for Buffy.

She came down stairs wearing that outfit he shoved into back of her closet and black high heeled shoes.

He didn't like what she was wearing at all!…well at least his brain didn't.

'Well mate I guess it's beating time' he thought.

* * *

Buffy was dancing seductively to the music. A few guys surrounded her dancing with her

The velocity of time turns her voice into

sugar water

She grinded into a guy raising her hands into the air

I'm on a concrete way  
The wind is blowing to the north-northwest  
It smells like sands of the southern island  
When a black cat crosses my path

Mr. Grabby-hands slid his hands down her back and further putting his leg between her thighs. Spike couldn't stand it any more so he got up and stalked over to them and shoved the guy dancing behind her out of the way taking his place and glared at the remaining guys. Mr. Grabby-hands who was dancing in front of her got the message and left. The others followed. Spike then put his hands on her hips as she continued to dance.

A woman in the moon is singing to the earth  
A woman in the moon is singing to the earth

Spike swayed her hips to the beat.

La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la

I'm riding on a camel that has big eyes  
The buildings are changing into coconut trees  
Little by little  
When a black cat crosses my path

He ran his hands up past her breasts and up to her hands which were back in the air and gasped them while grinding into her.

A woman in the moon is singing to the earth  
A woman in the moon is singing to the earth

He brought his hands down and placed them on her hips again. Pulling her closer, he bent his head down to her shoulder when circled her hands around his neck. He started kissing and licking her neck

La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la

She could feel his erection on the small of her back and sighed when he kissed her neck

La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la la

We are taking sugar water shower  
Shower

She turned around to face him and looked into his lust filled eyes. She then kissed him mouth closed at first then he parted her lips and their tongues fought for dominance.

* * *

When they got inside the house he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her up stairs. They noticed that Dawns light was still on and Buffy remembered. She hopped down and said,

"You promised to read her Harry Potter."

Spike sighed and opened her door a crack. She was still awake so he opened the door a little more and walked in.

"You remembered." Dawn said happily, grabbed the book and climbed into bed where Spike sat.

"'Course I it platelet." Spike replied as she handed it to him and snuggled under his arm so she could see the words too.

He opened it up and began reading.

A/N: I took this out of the book

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter one: The Other Minister

It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind. He was waiting for a call from the President of a far distant country, and between wondering when the wretched man would telephone, and trying to…" Spike stopped reading when he heard a little snore. Smiling, he put the book down and carefully got up so as not to disturb Dawn.

"well, glad to know she finds me boring." he smirked and left to go find Buffy.

A/N: Ok so I guess there wasn't really any spoilers after all. Except for one.

Thank you to my reviewers:

jenna, **Mandy, lovespike, Lindsay, usamericangurl, funkydevil206, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, BuffytheVampslayer, teehee32, Otie, Kay, courtney, Ali-and-Spike, VampireGodess, greyicewater, Chloe, stine, Queen.C., and babyboy201av…it's 203ave you nitwit! Lol **

I love you all! Kisses and cookies and ice cream to all!


	5. Chapter 5

Spike found Buffy in her room and sat down on the bed watching her. Had changed into her 'Yummi Sushi' pajamas and was laying on the bed reading.

"You know pet, I put that skirt and top in the _back_ of your closet for a reason." Spike said. Buffy looked up at him.

"And why is that?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"So you wouldn't wear it!" he got up and paced around the room. "I consider myself a guy with great self-control, but when I saw you dancing like that…I don't know…I just…lost it." he confessed. "So who gets the air thingy tonight?" he thought he should change the subject.

"You." she said, returning to her book. Spike sat on the bed again and said,

"We need to talk Buffy. This with us," he pointed to her then himself. "is wrong. I know it. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Coulda fooled me." she mumbled, not looking up from her book. The truth? She was scared! Of him. Of this situation. Of her feelings, and you name it.

A flicker of hurt flashed in Spike's eyes, but he quickly masked it. "You know what I give up!" she looked up surprised. "I'm not going to put up with you! I'm goin' out for a smoke. Don't wait up." he was almost to the door when she said,

"Since when do you smoke?" he paused for a second then walked out the door.

* * *

Hank went up to the door of the restaurant and opened it for his date.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" the lady at the front asked.

"Yes, Summers." he replied wrapping his arm around his date.

"Right this way please." Maria as her name tag said lead them to a table for two and handed them menus.

"Wow! Hank this place is pricey." his date said.

"Only the best for you Jen!" was his reply. "See anything you like?"

When Hank opened his wallet to pay the bill, a picture fell out. His date frowned at the picture of the blonde. "Hank, who is this?"

* * *

Anne and Rupert were sipping their tea and talking.

"Liam seems like nice young man Rupert."

"Oh, his sister is much better behaved than him Anne." Giles chuckled.

"I wish William would start behaving like Liam." Anne confessed.

"Why? Is there something wrong with William?"

"Well he didn't always wear black. I remember the day he became Spike…"

FLASHBACK

Anne was in the kitchen when a 15 year old William walked in. "William, what did you do to your hair?"

"I decided that I needed a change is all mum." William said as he hopped up onto the counter.

"Well it is most definitely a change" she walked over to him. "Your clothes are new too." she noticed looking him up and down. "Is there anything else I should know about? Any of those tattoo things? Or body piercing?" she checked him out.

"Muuum!" he whined.

"Oh William, stop complaining."

"It's Spike now!"

"Alright Spike_ it is!" she kissed him on the head, Spike was horrified._

Spike

"Mum! Stop! You can't do that anymore."

"Fine, then I'll just kiss you in front of your friends instead!" she walked away, smiling as Spike groaned.

END FLASHBACK

Giles and Anne continued talking for a while.

"Well it is getting late, so I best be off. Goodnight Rupert." she kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

Spike was sitting on the porch in Buffy's backyard smoking. He didn't even notice the door opening or he just didn't acknowledge it. Buffy stepped outside and sat down next to him.

"You know those things will kill you!" she said looking at the pile on the ground.

"So will a lot of things. What do you want Buffy?" he didn't even bother to look at her. She looked away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Spike noticed this and chose to ignore it.

"I just…you know what I don't even know why I came out here." she got up and went back inside. Then spike heard a crash and glass breaking not a second later…

* * *

"Hank who is this?" his date asked looking at the picture.

"Oh that's my daughter Buffy. She's about Cc's age."

"Oh, well, are you working on that divorce?"

"Yes. I have the best lawyer in Sunnydale."

"Good well its getting late" she said getting out of the car.

"Night. Love you."

"You too Hank."

* * *

Giles was sitting in bed trying to read but his mind kept wandering to a certain lady. _Oh well. It didn't work with Jenny but maybe just maybe it will work with Anne._

A/N: I know short chapter but don't worry Spuffy is on the way! Thank you to my reviewers.

Luv you all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I had some serious writers block and I know I should not left it at a cliffhanger. Again, sorry.

Thank you to my reviewers. I love you all! I hope you enjoy the story!

I will try to update more frequently, but with school and two other stories it will be hard. But I will make an effort if you do. THIS IS THE HINT TO LEAVE A REVIEW: )

----

Hank pulled into the Summers' driveway and opened the front door. He walked into the kitchen and heard voices outside. _I wonder when I should give her the necklace,_ he thought, _oh boy, I still have to give Joyce the divorce papers. It's not that I don't love her or anything; it's just that I love someone else more than her!_ Hank walked into the living room and thought about all of this. Then the door opened and he heard footsteps. He decided to see who had come in.

----

Buffy closed the door and walked over to the cookie jar, tears flowing as she tried to calm her breathing. She was about to reach her hand inside when she remembered that it was empty. A voice startled her and the jar fell to the ground and shattered revealing a beautiful necklace.

Hank & Jenny 4-ever was inscribed on the heart.

Her father walked over to her and picked it up looking caught as the door burst open and Spike came in.

"What happened? Buffy are you all right? Are you hurt?" Spike said checking her over. But she didn't even look at him for she was too busy staring at her father. What Hank and Buffy did not notice was that the divorce papers were in there too. Spike looked around at the mess and something caught his eye off in the corner.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked as he walked over to pick it up. He frowned. "These are divorce papers!"

He looked at Hank then at Buffy. She looked heart broken.

"Who's Jenny?" she demanded, "Does mom know that you're sneaking around, huh? Better yet, does she know that you two getting divorced?" she screamed, effectively waking up the entire house. She fell to her hands and knees, sobbing. Spike was by her side holding her in his arms in a second.

"What's going on?" came Dawn's tired voice as she walked into the kitchen, followed by Joyce and Anne.

"Why don't you ask our loving and _faithful_ father!" Buffy snarled from Spike's arms.

"Daddy?" Dawn asked confused.

"Um…well I-I-"

"He's cheating on mom!" she screamed still sobbing.

Joyce sat down at the table.

"You're lying Buffy!" Dawn screamed, "Daddy wouldn't do that to us! He loves us!" then more quietly she

whimpered. "Right daddy? You love us right?" she had tears welling up in her eyes, "Tell Buffy that she's lying. You won't leave us." she said sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than the others.

When he didn't respond she broke down and spike pulled her into his arms and held his two favorite girls in his arm and silently swore that when he and Buffy had kids he would never hurt them like this… having kids with Buffy? Where did that come from?

"So it's true." Joyce said quietly, as she stared at her hands.

"No! It isn't." Dawn sobbed, lifting her voice from Spike's shoulder. "It isn't true."

"Yes it is Dawn!" Buffy shouted at her sister. "He's a lying cheating bastard."

Nobody moved. They were all sitting or standing, frozen. As they watched the display.

"NO! He is not! He loves us! He wouldn't hurt us like that!"

"Where do you think he goes at night? Why do you think he doesn't have time to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight? Huh, Dawn?" Buffy demanded as she stood up.

Dawn rose to her feet. "Because he has to work." she said angrily.

"No. Because he too busy making time with his whores!" the slap came out of nowhere.

Everyone was shocked. Buffy held her hand to her cheek, staring at her little sister. She finally found her voice.

"He doesn't love us Dawn. Don't you get that? He doesn't care." Buffy said softly.

"Yes he d-does. Tell her daddy," she pleaded. "Tell her that this is a mistake. Tell her you're not leaving."

Hank did not say anything; he just stared at the ground.

"Daddy?" Dawn's voice was small as realization hit her. Hard. Her father was leaving. They would not be one big happy family anymore. It was fractured. …soon to broken. Her mind drifted back to the day Spike had come and their little conversation.

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rang and Dawn rushed to answer it. On the other side was Spike grinning at her. She was about to squeal when he put his hand over her mouth._

_"Hey, Bit." he said. "Don't make any loud noise." he looked around them to make sure they were alone._

_Five minutes later, they were forming a plan. Dawn had called the boys and they came over._

_"Okay, so here's how it will go." Dawn said as she looked at the she made. "Angel, Oz, Riley, and Xander, you guys will be in the pool. I will hide the squirt guns in there before Buffy comes home tonight. When I come out, I will wink at you. And go talk to Buffy. When I reach into the water, get ready for the signal."_

_"What's the signal?" Oz asked._

_"Spike yelling and jumping over the fence. You're staying at the motel tonight right?" Spike nodded. "Good. Buffy won't even know that you're in town until tomorrow."_

_The next day Dawn walked outside as Spike hid behind the fence._

_"Hi guys." she said winking at them. On your mark…_

_They reached down grabbing their guns. She talked to Buffy for a little while before putting her hand in the water and grabbing her own gun. "Anne is here" get set… "And so is Spike." she heard a roar and saw Spike jumping over the fence. Go…_

_Later that day during a barbeque lunch made by Hank, their loving father and husband, they sat around talking about anything and everything. It was a rare moment. Hank was always busy with work, so when he had time, he spent it with his girls. They were happy. As happy as a family could be…_

_End flashback_

They were not a happy family at all. Her father was leaving them.


	7. Even more surpises

A/N: Hi. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I am a horrible person. Inspiration just hit me. I had this chapter halfway done and just found it. so i finished it. I don't know how many readers I have left since it has been so long since I updated. But I am hoping for at least 3 reviews to fill me with more inspiration. I have been going through a very hard time lately so i would appreciate it if there were no flames. my brother has been in Korea for almost a year. (He is in the Army) and will come home in july for about a week before going back. I am soo excited! like I said 3 reviews to make me go on but more would great!

* * *

A month had passed since the day that Hank left the summers' home. A lot of things had changed. Surprisingly it was Joyce who had taken the news of her husband's disloyalty the best. Buffy on the other hand took it very hard but she wasn't in denial like her sister was. Dawn still expected daddy to come home after work everyday but he never did. She wouldn't let herself believe that her daddy was gone. Dawn spent a lot more time with Janice than anything, whereas Buffy spent most of her time in her room. She had even distanced herself from Spike. They had gotten into a lot of fights lately, partly because Buffy wanted to be left alone and Spike wanted her to open up to him. Joyce just went about like it was just another normal day. Just one that didn't involve Hank.

Anne and Spike had finally found a house and had moved out the day before. Anne and Giles were hitting it off pretty well. They were even dating now.

The latest anyone had heard of Hank was that he was now engaged. That was a surprise to everyone because it would usually take months and months to get every thing settled and legally not be 'married' anymore. But someone owed him a favor.

"Buffy" her mother called up the stairs, "phone."

Buffy picked up her bedside phone. "Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's dad."

Oh hi dad." she said in a monotone.

"Listen we're having a little party over here tomorrow and I was wondering if you and Dawn would like to come."

"Sure, but Dawn isn't here right now so can I call you back when she gets here?"

"Okay. Bye honey."

"Bye."

Buffy thought about the call and wondered why she sounded so excited. It seemed like things were happening so fast. Anne and Giles were actually dating, her dad was getting engaged, she and Spike were still distant, but Dawn was beginning to understand the whole situation. Buffy thought back to her fight with Spike. She did every single day even though she tried not to. It was like that day or night or whatever it was flashed by in a blur in her mind. All she really remembered of it was dancing then kissing … she distorted her face into a look of disgust. Kissing Spike … How did that ever happen? She hated him… all right she didn't exactly hate him but she didn't like him either.

Spike was so not her type. He was just… Spike … The annoying little boy who used to chase her around the yard, and play games with her, and was her friend… Who left her behind when he moved to England, who never called, … 'Stop thinking about Spike, he is not your type! … Think about anything but Spike!'

Buffy looked out of the corner of her eye and saw someone getting out of their car … Angel. He was totally her type. Tall, dark, and handsome. Thinking back, she and Angel never really hung out just one on one. 'No wonder why you never asked him out. You could never get him alone!' Could she really get the courage to ask him out? 'What if he has a girlfriend? What if he thinks of me as just a kid? I know he's 18 and I'm 16, would he be interested in me?' Fueled by her rage at Spike and anger at her father and … just everything, Buffy made a decision. 'I know what would get his attention… and possibly get him interested.' she had to look grown up, but sexy. She walked to her closet and picked out a short (but not too short) denim skirt and a pink formfitting tank top. She looked out the window and saw Angel go into his backyard.

Buffy walked outside and saw him pounding nails into something but what made her stop mid stride was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She took a deep breath and continued to walk toward him. She gathered her courage and took another deep breath. 'Ok just talk to him like you normally would when you're around him… even though that was when the gang was around.' She nodded. 'I can do this.'

"Hey Angel." She greeted him perkily as she came to a stop next to him.

"Hey…" Angel looked up her. "…Wow!" He blinked. "You look… different."

"Kind of." Buffy sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said.

"Yeah, well it was going to happen anyway." She replied sadly. 'Smooth gradually ease into the conversation.'

"It was going to happen anyway?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She noticed that his eyes were locked on her legs and she crossed them. She smiled inwardly. "It all started two years ago when dad started staying late nights at the office, going on business trips. Sure they started out as just regular business trips but soon they became …extended. That's when I knew something was wrong, While Dawn and I were sleeping him and my mom would fight and it would wake me up. They never knew it though. It would keep on like this and I would pretend that I never heard anything in front of them. But it was a different matter behind closed doors." She looked down, sad. Her plan forgotten as she thought about her family's situation. "God, I can't believe I am even telling you all of this." She looked as if she was about to cry.

Angel saw this and tried to cheer her up. "Hey, it's ok. I know what it's like. My parents are divorced too."

"Well at least both your parents wanted you. They didn't abandon you and run off with someone else a month later to get married."

"What do you mean?"

"He's getting married. He just told me that he was having an engagement party and he wanted Dawn and me to go."

Before Angel could say anything Buffy's mom called her in for dinner.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." And with that she left.

* * *

"Buffy?" Joyce asked her as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah?" Buffy handed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Dawn who had come home while she was outside.

"What did your father want?

"Daddy called?"

"Yeah. He wanted to invite Dawn and me to his engagement party."

"Daddy's having a party?" Dawn asked as she scooped the mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Yeah. It's tomorrow." Buffy replied as her mother passed her the corn.

"And we get to go?"

"If you want to."

Dawn looked up at her mother. "Can we go mommy _please_?"

Joyce took the green beans and put some on her plate. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"As long as you two are home by seven."

* * *

"Hank, who was on the phone?" His fiancée asked.

"What? Oh, that was just Buffy calling to confirm that she and Dawn would be able to make it tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's great. I'll finally get to meet them." Jenny was about to leave but remembered something. "Oh, my son is going to come too. I am sure Cordelia will be ecstatic to see her brother."


	8. Chapter 8: Party time

Same day

Hank's house

Jenny had just gotten off the phone with Rupert excited that he had accepted her invitation. She had no doubt that he wouldn't come to the party because they had divorced several years ago but were still great friends. Rupert was also a good friend of Hank's. She thought it was sweet when he asked her if he could bring a date. She was happy that he had found somebody wonderful just like she did. Earlier Jenny thought about Hank's daughter's then about their mother. She told Rupert to tell Joyce that she was welcome to come and that she didn't want there to be anything bad between them. She knew it wasn't likely that the woman would think kindly of her, after all she did steal her husband.

Rupert called back later with Joyce's surprising reply. She had agreed to come for Buffy's and Dawn's sake and the fact that Anne would be there. Joyce promised herself that she would get along with this Jenny woman so she wouldn't inadvertently influence on her daughters to think that they were getting an 'evil stepmother'. Besides, Joyce hadn't even met the woman and it wasn't right to judge someone if you didn't know them. Even if they ruined your marriage even more than it already was.

The next day Buffy and Dawn got ready for the party.

"Buffy!" her mother called from downstairs. "Hurry up or we are going to be late!"

"Coming mom!" she replied. Buffy came down the stairs in a cute yellow sun dress to see that Dawn was already there and waiting in a pink one.

"Can we leave yet?" Dawn asked her impatiently.

"Yes we can leave." Buffy mimicked Dawn's tone.

"Finally!"

Buffy just rolled her eyes as they got in the car, Dawn calling shotgun.

Looking over at Angel's house, Buffy saw him getting in his car and leaving. 'He sure is dressed nice.' she thought wondering where he was going.

Joyce backed out of the driveway and headed down the street following the directions that Hank had given her over the phone. When she saw the sign that said Crawford street she took a right.

There immediately on the left was a huge house. No, make that mansion. Joyce looked at her daughters feeling intimidated but showed nothing of it.

"Well kids, this is it."

Buffy and Dawn gaped at the mansion letting their intimidation show.

"Wow, dad must be marrying a millionaire!" Dawn said in amazement.

Buffy did not say anything for she noticed a familiar car parked in the driveway. She saw two people get out and knew immediately who the car belonged to. Angel. She wondered what he would be doing here. 'Wait a minute! Who is he with?' Angel had come with a blonde girl. Buffy was jealous at the thought that he would bring a date to her father's engagement party. Angel should be going with her! The fact that she didn't even know why he was there was forgotten as she saw him put his arm around 'The Slut' and walk inside the house.

Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce got out of the car just as Giles and Anne drove up. Joyce, Giles, and Anne started talking as they got out of their car. Buffy noticed someone in the backseat and saw Spike emerge from the car.

"Spike!" Dawn squealed jumping into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Bit." he replied as he set her down. Spike looked at Buffy who was looking away from him.

'Boy she sure can hold a grudge' he thought to himself.

"Hi Buffy."

"Spike." Buffy replied curtly still not looking at him. She then walked inside following the adults.

Dawn took Spike's hand and follow Buffy.

Inside Buffy saw Angel and the blonde talking to her father. She frowned when she saw Angel wrap his arm around her waist. Buffy wanted to strangle her. Angel was hers and that bitch couldn't have him! Buffy was furious. Buffy went over to the trio just as a brunette girl did. She looked like she was sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey honey." her father said to the girl.

Buffy froze. She didn't know it would hurt so much to see her father be a father to anyone else but her and Dawn.

Hank looked up and saw Buffy staring at them.

"Buffy sweetheart come over and meet your new stepsister Cordelia.

Then Hank's fiancée walked over.

"Buffy, Dawn, I would like you meet Jenny, the woman I am going to marry."

"Nice to meet you." Dawn replied as Buffy said hi.

Buffy had other things on her mind like where Angel had wandered off to.

"Excuse me." she said and removed herself from the conversation they were having as she spotted Angel. Buffy went over to them.

"Angel hi," She said as he saw her.

"Hey Buffy, Spike."

Buffy whirled around and saw Spike standing right in front of her.

"Go away!" she hissed at him and turned back to Angel.

"So Angel, what are you doing here?"

Just as he was about to answer Jenny called him.

"Angel honey."

"What mom?"

"Come over here."

Angel turned back to Buffy.

"Sorry Buffy I have to go." he said and went over to his mother

Buffy was shocked. Her world was ending.

"My world is ending. My dream guy is going to be my stepbrother."

"there, there, it's alright. You've still got me." Spike said with mock sympathy and patted her back

Buffy glared at him and walked way.


End file.
